Avatar : La Légende de Haitun
by Shae Vizla
Summary: Dans un univers où Aang n'est pas l'Avatar, Sozin est parvenu à neutraliser l'Avatar pendant un siècle en la capturant et son fils s'apprête à faire de même avec sa réincarnation. Mais le destin semble s'amuser à ruiner ses plans et à protéger le jeune Haitun. Même si pour cela il doit envoyer l'enfant dans un monde dangereux peuplé de shinobis...


**Titre :** Avatar : La Légende de Haitun

 **Auteur :** Shae Vizla

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Aventure / Romance

 **Pairing :** Zuko/Katara, Kakashi Hatake/Iruka Umino

 **Avertissements :** Violence conforme aux deux séries, shounen-ai (relations sentimentales entre hommes) et probablement yaoi (relations sexuelles entre hommes)

 **Disclamer:** Naruto et Avatar : Le Dernier Maître de l'Air appartiennent aux ayants-droits. Seuls les personnages originaux m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé :** AU. Dans un univers où Aang n'est pas l'Avatar, Sozin est parvenu à neutraliser l'Avatar pendant un siècle en la capturant et son fils s'apprête à faire de même avec sa réincarnation. Mais le Destin semble s'amuser à ruiner les plans de la Nation du Feu et à protéger le jeune Haitun. Même si pour cela il doit envoyer l'enfant dans un monde peuplé de shinobis qui utilisent les éléments d'une manière très différente de la sienne…

Cette fic est la séquelle d' _Avatar : La Légende de Lísàn_. Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre _La Légende de Haitun._

* * *

 **.*.**

 **Première partie : Yi**

 **.*.**

 **Chapitre 01 : La stratégie des Seigneurs du Feu.**

Le siècle qui avait suivi la mort de l'Avatar Roku avait été plus que favorable pour la Nation du Feu. En effet, elle avait l'avantage dans le long conflit qui l'opposait aux trois autres nations et avait étendu son influence au-delà de ses frontières. L'armée du Seigneur du Feu Sozin avait d'abord attaqué les Nomades du Vent et les rares Maîtres du Vent encore en vie ou libres vivaient dans la clandestinité. Les Maîtres de la Terre et de l'Eau étaient plus nombreux mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient internés dans des prisons de hautes sécurité ou des camps de travail.

Mais le plus grand accomplissement des Seigneurs du Feu était un acte qu'ils s'étaient bien gardés de rendre public : neutraliser l'Avatar. Avec le concours d'un espion au sein des Nomades de l'Air, Sozin avait découvert l'identité du nouvel Avatar et avait fait enlever la fillette de trois ans avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Temple de l'Air du Nord. Et cerise sur le gâteau, il était parvenu à dissimuler l'implication de son pays dans la disparition de l'enfant. L'Avatar Lísàn vivait depuis comme une otage de haut rang dans une aile du palais, ignorante de sa propre nature et quand la guerre avait éclaté neuf ans après la mort supposée de la fillette, les Tribus de l'Eau tentaient encore d'identifier le nouvel Avatar.

L'Avatar était constamment accompagnée d'une demoiselle de compagnie et protégée par douze gardes qui la surveillaient par roulement de huit heures. Aucun d'eux ne connaissait son identité et les rares personnes dans le secret les avaient encouragés à penser que leur charge était une princesse d'une des trois autres nations. Le destin accorda à Lísàn, qui de toute sa captivité fut seulement appelée Honorable Invitée, une très longue vie qu'elle dédia à l'étude ainsi qu'à l'écriture d'ouvrages encyclopédiques fondamentaux.

Au cours de sa captivité, la pseudo princesse survécut au Seigneur Sozin qui fut remplacé par son fils Azulon, à deux demoiselles de compagnie et à de nombreux gardes. La santé, jusque là incroyable, de l'Honorable Invitée du Seigneur du Feu ne commença à se dégrader qu'après qu'elle ait fêté son cent-deuxième anniversaire.

Placé devant l'imminence de la mort de sa prisonnière, Azulon avait conscience qu'un nouvel Avatar allait naître et qu'il devait décider de la marche à suivre. Il conclut que le plus sage était de réutiliser un plan qui avait déjà réussi et décida d'envoyer plusieurs de ses soldats de confiance infiltrer les Tribus de l'Eau avec pour mission de recenser dans le plus grand secret les Maîtres de l'Eau qui naîtraient dans les années à venir. En effet, selon son cycle de réincarnation, le nouvel Avatar devait venir au monde dans l'une des Tribus de l'Eau.

Etant donné que personne ne savait que l'Avatar Lísàn n'était pas morte en bas âge, le plan du Seigneur du Feu aurait pu s'avérer brillant sur le point stratégique car personne ne s'attendait à la naissance imminente de l'Avatar dans l'une des Tribus de l'Eau et ses soldats eux-mêmes ignoraient le véritable objectif de leur mission. Mais les Dieux ont parfois un étrange sens de l'humour et utilisent des voies détournées pour ébranler les plans des hommes…

* * *

J'espère que ce crossover vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires !

 **Notes**

Dans cette histoire, on retrouve les personnages d'Avatar et de Naruto mais Aang n'est pas l'Avatar, il est seulement un Maître de l'Air. Il s'agissait d'une fille du nom de Lísàn qui fut capturée avant d'avoir appris à maîtriser son premier élément, l'Air. Le Seigneur du Feu, Sozin, l'a emprisonnée dans un endroit secret et volontairement maintenue en vie pour empêcher sa réincarnation (pour plus de précisions, je vous conseille de lire mon oneshot _Avatar : La Légende de Lísàn_ ). Au moment où commence notre histoire, Lísàn a eu une très longue vie et il ne lui reste que quelques années à vivre. Conformément au cycle de réincarnation de l'Avatar, elle renaîtra après sa mort dans l'une des Tribus de l'Eau. Compte tenu du titre et du résumé, vous avez déjà deviné qu'il s'agira d'un garçon du nom de Haitun.

Une partie de l'histoire se déroulera dans le monde Naruto et comme j'adore ce couple, il y aura du KakaIru mais le couple principal sera probablement celui formé par Zuko et Katara. Je ne pense pas inclure de scènes sentimentales explicites, ce sera essentiellement une fic d'aventure avec un fond de romance.

La chronologie d'Avatar est grosso modo la même à part que le Massacre des Nomades des l'Air n'a pas eu lieu. Les Temples de l'Air ont été détruits mais quelques Maîtres de l'Air ont survécu et ont été capturés par la Nation du Feu ou se sont cachés au sein de leur population. Leurs frontières sont contrôlées par la Nation du Feu et les Nomades des l'Air tentent de faire le moins de vagues possibles et de rester à l'écart de la guerre.

Une autre grande différence est qu'une partie de la population du monde d'Avatar pense qu'il est un envoyé des Dieux et c'est pour éviter d'attiser leur colère que Sozin a hésité à tuer l'Avatar. Le fait que le nouvel Avatar était une fille et non un garçon a été décisif dans sa décision de la garder en vie.


End file.
